Smile
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: "Me? My name is Misumi Akane, I don't have any dream. And just pretend that I never being here like you always do"
1. The Girl's name

**Summary : "Me? My name is Misumi Akane, I don't have any dream. And just pretend that I never being here like you always do"**

**Warning! : OC's Story and Typo~**

**~1. The Girl Name**

* * *

"Lihat, gadis itu lagi.."

"Huh, dia sama saja dengan bocah rubah ekor 9 itu!"

"Tapi.. Dia selalu diam ya.."

"Jangan kasihan padanya, bisa-bisa nanti kita terbunuh!"

Dasar, ibu-ibu. Omongan kalian terdengar tahu. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan jika aku melewati mereka. Padahal aku hanya melewati mereka kan?

Aku menghela nafas. Kupandang gedung di depanku, "Akademi Ninja" begitu tulisannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk. Setelah kutemukan kelasku, aku duduk di tempatku yang biasa, pojok kanan paling belakang.

Hari ini seperti hari biasanya, kelas masih sama ributnya. Dasar, anak kecil. Kupandangi ikat kepala ninja di lengan kananku, aku baru dapat kemarin. Sekarang aku sudah resmi sebagai Genin.

"Oi Naruto, kok kamu ada di sini? Ini kan khusus Genin!"

"Heh! Kau tak lihat apa? Aku juga punya ikat kepala tahu!"

Suara itu lagi. Suara orang paling berisik dan paling nakal di kelas.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia salah satu dari 3 orang di kelas ini yang dijauhi. Tapi ia sering menarik perhatian orang, kudengar patung para Hokage itu ia coret-coret menggunakan cat. Dasar nakal.

"Sasuke-kun! Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?~"

Oh dan suara ini. Suara orang yang sangat nge-fans sama laki-laki itu.

Haruno Sakura.

Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya, jadi.. Aku tak tahu begitu banyak hal tentangnya.

Oh ya, dan soal 'Sasuke' yang tadi di sebutnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Salah satu dari 3 orang di kelas ini yang dijauhi, tapi tidak dijauhi oleh para perempuan. 3 orang yang dimaksudnya di sini itu adalah : Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke tak punya teman, tapi aku tak tahu alasan Naruto.

Kembali ke Sasuke.

Anak lelaki terdingin yang pernah kujumpai (Mungkin aku anak perempuan terdingin). Tatapannya selalu tajam dan ia selalu menjadi anak lelaki paling hebat di kelas dalam hal fisik. Jujur saja, aku lebih memilih dia daripada Naruto ataupun Sakura. Dia kelihatannya juga seseorang yang individualis dan bisa diandalkan, sama sepertiku.

KREK..

Kulihat Iruka-sensei memasuki ruang kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak.. Mulai hari ini kalian akan menjadi nija sungguhan.. bla bla" Aku tak terlalu mendengarkan. Buat apa mendengarkan? Paling hanya pidato membosankan dengan berbagai pesan di dalamnya kan?.

"Hari ini kalian akan dibagi menjadi tim berisi 3 orang dan akan memiliki guru seorang 'Jounin'" Sial. 3 orang. Lebih baik aku sendiri.

"Kami membaginya dengan cara membagi rata kekuatan tiap orang"

"APA?!"

Haha, pasti aku dikelompokkan dengan yang lemah. Iruka-sensei pun memberitahu kelompok 1 sampai 6.

"Selanjutnya, Tim 7…. Haruno Sakura.. Uzumaki Naruto.. Uchiha Sasuke " Kudengar Sakuran berteirak girang. Haha, yang pasti aku tak mau sekelompok dengan mereka.

"… Dan Misumi Akane.." Kutelan ludah. Sial… Padahal baru saja tadi aku bilang. Apa ini karma?

"Iruka sensei! Kenapa ninja hebat sepertiku… Harus berada di tim yang sama dengan dia dan dia?!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan aku. Haha, sial. Iruka sensei terdiam sebentar.

"Nilai Sasuke dan Akane adalah yang terbaik dari 28 siswa yang lulus.. Naruto.. Kaulah yang paling rendah. Kami kan harus membagi rata kekuatan tiap orang, mengerti?" Jelas Iruka sensei.

Aku terdiam menatap mereka bertiga yang akan menjadi teman sekelompokku. Orang-orang yang aktif semua, kecuali Sasuke. Pasti berisik. Sekarang juga Naruto sudah bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

"Oke, sore ini kalian akan diperkenalkan dengan guru Jounin kalian. Istirahatlah sampai saat itu" Ucap Iruka sensei sambil melangkah pergi. Semua anak mulai keluar untuk makan siang. Aku pun beranjak pergi dengan tangan kutaruh di saku jaketku.

"Oi, Akane!"

Oh suara ini, pasti orang itu. Aku menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil memandang lelaki berambut cokelat berantakan dengan mata tajam seperti kucing itu (Atau anjing ya?).

"Woof!~" Gonggong anjing kecil yang berada di dalam bajunya.

"Ayo istirahat bersama!" Lelaki bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu mengajakku dengan bersemangat.

"Hn, buat apa?" Tanyaku dengan dingin.

"Ah, kau ini selalu dingin, Akane.. Kau kan temanku!" Serunya sambil menyeringai. Aku agak terpana mendengar kata "teman".

"Tak usah" Ucapku sambil berjalan pergi.

"Akamaru…" Kudengar Kiba berbisik.

"Woof!~"

Akamaru berlari kearahku dan meloncat naik ke pundakku. Lalu ia menjilat pipiku.

"Ah dasar, baiklah" Dasar Kiba, ia tahu bahwa aku paling tak tahan sama binatang kecil seperti Akamaru. Kiba hanya nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa. Kami pun berjalan mencari tempat untuk istirahat.

"Sayang ya.. Kau dan aku tak sekelompok" Ucap Kiba sambil berjalan di sampingku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begini, aku jadi tak bisa melindungimu dong!~" Aku menengok kearahnya, menatap pipinya yang sedikit merah. Teringat janjinya padaku saat kami masih kecil.

"Aku tak butuh perlindungan" Ucapku dingin, kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah selama ini pun, orang-orang tak pernah peduli padaku? Jadi kalau aku mati pun, tak akan ada yang sedih" Kiba terperangah mendengar kata-kataku.

"H-Hei, hei! Jangan bilang seperti itu! Kuyakin suatu saat nanti, semua orang peduli padamu!" Ucap Kiba setengah berteriak. Aku terdiam.

"Huh, mana ada yang mau peduli pada Jinchuuriki Jyuubi ini…"

"Aku peduli padamu kan?"

"Woof!"

"Akamaru juga kan?"

Aku terdiam. Kiba pun terdiam. Kami berjalan sambil diam. Keheningan yang agak canggung.

"Ah, sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah habis" Ucap Kiba. Wah..Berarti kami mengobrol cukup lama.

"Baiklah Akane, aku duluan ya!" Kiba melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk membalas lambaiannya.

Aku terdiam lagi. Memikirkan kata-kata Kiba tadi. Apakah ini yang namanya rasa senang?

Rasanya aku ingin tersenyum dan tertawa, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Mau sekuat apapun usahaku.

Oh ya,

Namaku Misumi Akane, seperti yang tadi Iruka sensei ucapkan. Aku seorang Jinchuuriki dari Jyuubi. Makanya orang-orang dewasa menjauhiku. Apa salahnya sih jika kau seorang Jinchuuriki? Toh, Jyuubi tak akan keluar.

_**Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Akane?**_

"Kau kan tahu, Jyuubi"

_**Maaf ya, gara-gara aku di dalam tubuhmu kau jadi tak bisa hidup normal..**_

"Tak apa"

_**Dan kurasa, kau harus mulai bersikap lebih lembut dan tersenyum pada anak bernama Kiba itu. Dia selalu baik padamu kan?**_

"Iya sih, tapi kau kan tahu kalau aku tak bisa tersenyum?"

_**Ya aku tahu. Cepat bertemu dengan teman sekelompokmu!**_

"Ya.." Ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

Kau memang makhluk yang paling mengerti diriku ya.. Jyuubi?

* * *

**Muwahahah!~ Ini OC aku buat dengan agak asal-asalan, tapi akhirnya jadi karakter yang dingin seperti ini!~ Oke, Akai serahkan disclaimer padamu, Akane!**

**Akane : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-san, Akai Sora hanya mempunyai OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.**

**Akai : Arigatou Akane! Jaa ne, Minna-san! Sampai ketemu di chapter 2~**

* * *

Biodatanya Akane disini saja ya!~

Name : Misumi Akane  
Nickname? : "That _monster _girl", "That Jinchuuriki of Jyuubi".  
Clan : Misumi Clan  
Age : 12-13  
Hair Color : Hitam, tetapi rambut bagian depannya berwarna putih  
Eyes Color : Cokelat  
Gender : Perempuan  
Species : Jinchuuriki  
Bijuu : Jyuubi  
Height : 149 cm  
Weight : 38 kg  
Blood Type : A (?)

Appearance : Akane mempunyai rambut yang panjangnya sebahu, dengan mata (yang selalu menatap dingin) berwarna cokelat. Sering terlihat memakai sebuah jaket putih berkerah tinggi dan berlengan panjang, dengan lambang Klan Misumi di bagian punggung. Di dalamnya ia memakai sebuah 'Fishnet' lengan pendek. Juga sebuah celana hitam pendek dibawah lutut, dan sebuah sandal hitam. Ia memakai sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah permata berwarna hijau tosca. Ikat kepala Konoha selalu ia ikat di lengan kanannya.

Personality : Anggota terakhir Klan Misumi yang selalu diam, jarang berbicara. Seluruh orang sempat heran, mengapa Kiba bisa tahan berteman dengan Akane. Karena selain memang kelihatan tak ramah, orang-orang selalu menganggap Akane itu _monster_. Mempunyai masa lalu yang hampir sama dengan kedua teman sekelompoknya, Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak pernah menceritakan keluarganya, dirinya saja tak pernah. Walaupun begitu, kelihatannya Kiba diam-diam mengorek informasi tentang Akane sejak mereka bertemu. Sifatnya pun tak gampang ditebak.


	2. Team 7

**Summary : "Me? My name is Misumi Akane, I don't have any dream. And just pretend that I never being here like you always do"**

**Warning! : OC's Story and Typo(s)~**

**~2. Team 7**

* * *

"Naruto, duduklah!"

"Kenapa sensei dari tim 7 sangat lama?!"

Berisik. Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya jika aku sekelompok dengan mereka. Aku duduk di jendela sambil memadang keluar. Jujur saja, aku tak peduli jika sensei dari tim 7 tak akan datang. Aku malah mengaharapkannya, dengan begitu aku tak perlu berkenalan dengan lebih banyak orang.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?!"

Akhirnya karena penasaran kenapa Sakura berteriak, aku menoleh.

"Nihihi~" Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang menaruh penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu. Dasar.

"Inilah hukuman untuk orang yang terlambat!~"

"Dasar… Aku tidak ikut-ikutan lho.."

"Pft… Memangnya seorang Jounin bisa tertipu oleh jebakan rendah seperti itu.." Tepat saat Sasuke berkata itu, pintu terbuka.

BUK!

Rambut putih dengan setengah muka tertutupi, menyisakan mata kanan. Oh, aku tahu siapa ini. Tak kusangka, sekarang dia 'sensei'ku.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! KAU TERJEBAK!" Naruto tertawa puas.

"Ma-Maaf Sensei.. Aku sudah berusaha menghentikan Naruto.." Orang itu mengangkat dagunya dan 'tersenyum'. KURASA tersenyum.

"Hmm… Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Kesan peratamaku pada kalian.."

Dia adalah

"Aku tak suka kalian!"

Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

"Oke, ayo mulai dengan perkenalan…"

"Apa yang mau kau ketahui?"

"Hm.. Misalnya kesukaan kalian, mimpi untuk masa depan , hobi dan lain-lain.." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengenalkan diri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kau terlihat mencurigakan" Lanjut Sakura. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentang orang ini ya? Dasar, padahal dia cukup terkenal.

"Oh… Aku? Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku tak mau memberitahukan kalian apa yang kusuka dan yang tak kusuka. Cita-cita? Hm… Hobiku banyak.." Walaupun begitu, kelihatannya ia membosankan.

"Sekarang giliran kalian. Mulai dari yang paling kanan!"

"Aku! Aku! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku suka Ramen Cup. Yang lebih kusuka adalah jika Iruka sensei mentraktirku ramen. Apa yang tak kusuka adalah menunggu Ramen Cup matang selama 3 menit. Cita-citaku.." Dasar, Ramen semua yang ia ceritakan.

"…Adalah melampaui Hokage! Lalu.. Aku akan membuat semua orang di desa ini mengakui keberadaanku!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hobiku…. Kurasa, menjahili orang"

"Aku mengerti.. Selanjutnya!"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak yang tak kusuka, tapi tak ada yang sangat kusukai. Da.. Aku tak mau menggunakan kata "Cita-Cita" tapi.. " Sasuke berhenti sesaat.

"Aku punya ambisi. Kebangkitan klanku dan…. Untuk membunuh seorang pria" Sudah kuduga. Uchiha Itachi. Kami terdiam sebentar.

"Oke, selanjutnya!"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Yang kusuka adalah.. Yah, orang yang kusuka adalah~… Umm, apa aku harus mengatakan cita-citaku dulu?~" Akh.. Ini akan sangat lama…

"Astaga!~~" Sekarang ia berteriak sendiri. Dasar cewek aneh.

"Yang tak kusuka adalah… Naruto" Untuk yang kali ini Sakura cepat sekali menjawabnya. Kulihat Naruto memasang muka sedih.

"Hobiku adalah..~" Ternyata masih berlanjut. Sampai kapan ia selesai?. Aku pun tak begitu mendengarkan Sakura maupun yang lain. Melamun.

"Oi, kau yang terakhir! Perkenalkan dirimu!" Aku terbagun dari lamunanku. Aku baru sadar bahwa semua orang di sini, termauk Sasuke, sedang menatapku. Wajah Sakura dan Naruto seakan mengatakan "Aku ingin dengar suaranya". Haha. Kutarik nafas dengan pelan.

"Aku? Namaku Misumi Akane. Aku tak punya cita-cita. Dan anggap saja aku tak pernah ada di sini seperti yang selalu kalian lakukan" Ucapku dengan nada dingin. Sangat dingin malah. Naruto memandangku dengan wajah seolah mengatakan "Oh jadi begini suaranya". Sedangkan Sakura dan Kakashi memandangku dengan wajah " Dingin amat".

"Perkenalannya selesai. Kita akan menjalankan misi pertama besok" Ucap Kakashi setelah kami terdiam beberapa saat.

"Yay! Misi seperti apa?! Misi!Misi!" Seru Naruto dengan girang.

"Pertama, kita akan melakukan sesuatu dengan hanya kita berlima"

"Apa?! Apa?!" Dasar, bocah yang gak sabar.

"Latihan bertahan hidup" Jawab Kakashi. Ah, jangan-jangan…

"Latihan bertahan hidup?" Tanya Naruto.

"Misi kita adalah, latihan? Kami sudah banyak latihan di Akademi Ninja" Ucap Sakura dengan heran.

" Aku akan menjadi lawanmu. Tapi, ini bukan latihan biasa" Sudah kuduga. Dasar, melawan Jounin setingkat dia dengan tingkatan kami yang masih Genin (Dan kuarasa kami belum secara resmi menjadi Genin).

"Lalu, Lalu, seperti apa latihan ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hehehe…" Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Apa sih yang lucu, Sensei?" Tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Kalau kuberitahukan pada kalian tentang ini, kalian pasti akan kaget" Ucap Kakashi.

"Kaget? Ha?" Cibir Naruto.

"Dari 28 orang yang lulus, hanya 10 orang yang resmi terpilih menjadi Genin. Sisanya akan dikirim kembali ke Akademi Ninja. Latihan ini sangat susah dengan perkiraan kegagalan diatas 66%!" Jelas Kakashi. Kulihat Naruto dan Sakura shock berat. Kami terdiam.

"Haha.. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kalian akan kaget.." Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"APA-APAAN INI?! Tapi kita sudah berjuang dengan keras.. Lalu apa tujuan kelulusan?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Oh itu? Itu hanya untuk memilih anak-anak yang mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi Genin" Jawab Kakashi.

"Uuhhh.. APA?!" Teriak Naruto dengan kaget.

"Oh ya, besok kalian akan berlatih di tempat latihan. Bawa semua peralatan Shinobi kalian. Oh, jangan sarapan. Kalian akan muntah kalau kalian sarapan terlebih dahulu" Jelas Kakashi.

"Detailnya ada di sini. Jangan terlambat ya" Kakashi membagikan kami sebuah kertas.

"Muntah?! Apakah itu begitu berat?!" Teriak Sakura dengan kaget. Kumasukkan kertas itu ke sakuku tanpa membacanya, aku tak perlu begituan.

Aku berdiri. Kakashi sudah pergi jadi kurasa kami sudah boleh pulang. Aku pun beranjak pergi.

"Oi, Akane!" Kudengar Naruto memanggilku. Aku menoleh tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jujur, satu-satunya orang yang pernah ngobrol denganku dan selalu kujawab tiap panggilannya hanya satu orang. Kiba.

"Emm.. Kau mau kemana?.." Tanya Naruto dengan gugup. Mungkin karena aku sering diam, dia jadi gugup kalau bicara padaku. Aku terdiam sesaat. Antara ingin menjawab dan tidak.

"Pulang" Jawabku pendek. Aku kembali melangkah pergi. Tak peduli apa yang akan Naruto katakan lagi.

Tapi di tengah jalan, saat melewati bukit kecil di belakang Akademi Ninja, aku berhenti sesaat. Lalu memutuskan untuk datang ke situ.

Setelah sampai di sana, aku duduk di bawah pohon yang lumayan besar. Berpikir. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan selain latihan. Terus berpikir dan berpikir. Berpikir apa? Macam-macam.

Tentang rumah, desa ini, sekolah, terkadang orang tuaku dan sekarang aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kutemui jawabannya. Sama sekali belum.

Kenapa aku _dilahirkan_? Kenapa aku yang menjadi Jinchuuriki? Kenapa aku tak bisa _tersenyum_ atau _menangis_ walau sebenarnya terkadang aku mempunyai _perasaan_? Kenapa aku hanya tertarik pada pertandingan ataupun _darah_?. Aku tak pernah tahu jawaban semua itu. Dan aku tak yakin kalau aku akan mengetahui itu nanti.

Hatiku memang dingin. Aku saja tahu. Aku memang jarang punya perasaan. Senang, sedih ataupun malu. Kalau marah dan kesal kadang aku merasakannya. Malah mungkin setiap saat. Hanya saja, seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tak bisa tersenyum.

Bagaimana sih rasanya _tersenyum_ itu? Apa senang? Nyaman? Haha, aku tahu ini sangatlah bodoh. Tapi aku belum pernah merasakannya. Sekali pun.

"Aka..ne?"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat aku berbalik ke belakang dan mundur menjauh dengan pandangan siap-siap. Saat kulihat, ternyata dia lagi. Kiba.

"Ini aku kok!" Ia tertawa lepas setelah terdiam kaget melihatku terlalu waspada.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru berlari kearahku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, duduk kembali. Akamaru naik ke pangkuanku, sedangkan Kiba masih tertawa. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan wajah yang setiap detik kupakai. Tanpa ekspresi.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati aku bingung. Apa yang lucu sih? Kalau lucu kenapa aku gak _tertawa_ juga?. Akhirnya Kiba duduk di sebelahku, walau masih terkekeh.

"Apa sih yang lucu?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Kiba.

"Eh? Ah, tidak… Hanya saja, kau terlalu waspada…" Jawab Kiba sambil menghembuskan nafas setelah tertawa. Ia masih tersenyum geli.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tak tertawa?" Pertanyaanku yang ini sempat membuat wajah Kiba keliahatan bingung. Lalu ia menghela nafas

"Kalau kau tak menganggap tadi lucu, kau tak usah tertawa. Tawa tak bisa dipaksakan. Senyum juga!"Aku tercengang. Menatap Kiba dengan heran (walau masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi).

"Bagaimana… Kau tahu?"

"Aku kan bisa membaca pikiranmu~"

"Tak ada Ninjutsu seperti itu"

"Haha.. Kelihatan dari wajahmu kok!" Aku tercengang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Wajahku?"

"Ya, walaupun kau selalu tak berekspresi, aku tahu dari cara kau ngomong atau bergerak. Gerakan matamu juga terkadang sesuai dengan emosimu sekarang. Dari tadi kau menatapku terus, dan dari tatapanmu itulah aku tahu" Jelas Kiba sambil nyengir. Aku masih bingung.

"Tumben kau pintar"

"Hei, apa kau bilang?!"

"Tapi apa bedanya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin orang lain memang tak bisa membedakan, tapi aku bisa! Sudah berapa tahun sih kau dan aku berteman?" Kata itu lagi. 'Teman'.

"Baru 4 tahun kok"

"4 tahun itu lama lho!~"

"Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa kau membedakannya?'

"Hei, aku kan memperhatikanmu terus!" Karena kurasa jawaban yang satu ini lumayan logis, aku terdiam.

"Bagaimana latihanmu? Oh ya, dan siapa senseimu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku baru latihan besok. Kakashi sensei"

"K-Kakashi sensei?!"

"Ya. Bagaimana dengan Kurenai sensei?"

"Biasa saja sih. Hinata dan Shino selalu diam, aku tak punya teman ngobrol"

"Sekelompok denganku juga sama saja kan?"

"Haha iya juga.. Kalau Naruto bagaimana?"

"Berisik seperti biasa"

"Sasuke dan Sakura? Dan bagaimana dengan Kakashi sensei?"

"Sasuke diam seperti biasa sedangkan Sakura cerewet seperti biasa. Biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial"

"Kau tim berapa sih?"

"Tim 7"

Kami terdiam Tidak berbasa-basi lagi. Haha, kalau di depan Kiba sih aku lumayan banyak ngomong. Seperti contohnya tadi, aku ngomongnya panjang banget ya? (Panjang untuk ukuran seorang Akane).

"Oh ya, Akane.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan memaksa dirimu untuk tersenyum. Suatu saat nanti pasti kau tersenyum! Walau aku tak tahu kapan waktunya" Aku terdiam. Menatap Kiba yang menyeringai lebar.

"Terima kasih, Kiba…"

* * *

**Nyahahaha~ Panjang amat ya? Oke Time for disclaimer!~ Kuserahkan padamu Kiba!**

**Kiba : Yosh, Minna-san! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Akai Sora yang cerewet ini (Akai : HOI!) hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita!  
**

**Akai : Okelah, jaa Minna! Sampai ketemu di chapter 3!~~ XD**


	3. Hatake Kakashi

**Summary : "Me? My name is Misumi Akane, I don't have any dream. And just pretend that I never being here like you always do"**

**Warning! : OC's Story and Typo~**

**~3. Hatake Kakashi**

* * *

"KAU TERLAMBAT!"

Aku menutup sebelah telingaku. Berisik amat. Kakashi-sensei memang terlambat, tapi tak usah teriak juga kan?

"Ah maaf-maaf.. Saat dijalan aku bertemu nenek-nenek dan membantunya menyebrang,lalu saat akan menuju kesini aku bertemu kucing. Karena takut kena sial aku memilih jalan yang memutar dan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Jelas Kakashi-sensei panajng lebar. Huh, seorang Jounin yang takut pada kesialan.

"Nah, sudah disetel sampai tengah hari" Ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil meletakkan sebuah jam di depan kami. Semua langsung diam, bingung.

"Di sini ada tiga lonceng. Tugas kalian adalah mengambilnya sebelum tengah hari" Jelas Kakashi-sensei sambil menjulurkan tiga buah lonceng kecil. Lho? Tunggu, kok hanya tiga? Oh… Jadi begitu maksudnya. Aku tahu kenapa hanya ada tiga.

"Yang tak mendapatkan loncengnya, tak akan dapat makan siang! Aku tak hanya akan mengikatmu di batang pohon, tapi aku juga akan makan di depanmu!" Perut kami berempat langsung keroncongan. Itu toh.. Maksudnya kami nggak boleh sarapan.

"Hanya ada tiga lonceng, jadi hanya 1 orang yang akan diikat! Ia berarti gagal, dan akan kukirim kembali ke Akademi Ninja!"

"Kalian boleh memakai Shuriken, dan kalian harus menyerangku dengan maksud membunuh! Kalau tak memakai nafsu membunuh, kalian tak akan mendapatkan loncengnya! Sudah jelas?"

"Tapi… Kau akan dalam bahaya!" Teriak Sakura. Oi, Jounin seperti dia dalam bahaya? Karena kita yang masih Genin?.

"Yeah! Kau sangat lambat sampai-sampai tak bisa menghindari penghapus papan tulis tadi! Kami akan membunuhmu!~" Seru Naruto dengan senang.

"Di dunia nyata, orang yang bersuara paling keras tak mempunyai bakat apapun. Yah, abaikan Tuan Bodoh itu" Saat Kakashi-sensei mengucapkan itu, Naruto mengeluarkan kunainya dan mengarahkannya ke Kakashi-sensei dengan marah.

"Huh?!"

Tapi dalam sekejap Kakashi-sensei sudah berada di belakang kami, memegangi tangan dan kepala Naruto agar tak bergerak, membuat kunai yang dipegang Naruto malah berbalik mengarah ke leher belakangnya. Kecepatan yang luar biasa, aku bahkan tak menyadarinya.

"Tenang, aku bahkan belum bilang mulai" Ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan datar.

"Jadi, kalian sepertinya sudah bisa menyerangku dengan nafsu membunuh ya? Hehehe.. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai kalian" Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk lari, mencari tempat yang pas untuk memantau Kakashi-sensei nanti.

"Oke, bersiap-siap…. MULAI!" Tepat saat Kakashi-sensei bilang "mulai", kami sudah tak ada di tempat itu….

"DATANGLAH DAN BERTANDING DENGANKU!~"

Kecuali satu orang.

"Dasar bodoh" Ucapku pelan sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sok-sok an mau bertanding dengan Kakashi-sensei. Aku bersembunyi di pohon yang lumayan tinggi. Untung dulu aku sering bermain bersama Kiba di atas pohon, dengan begitu aku tak akan jatuh dengan mudah.

"Ehm… Kau ini aneh ya?" Kakashi-sensei pun kelihatannya bingung melihat ada orang SEBODOH Naruto.

"Satu-satunya yang aneh hanyalah rambutmu!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Kakashi-sensei. Tapi saat Kakashi-sensei merogoh sakunya, Naruto langsung mundur.

"Pelajaran Ninja yang #1, Taijutsu. Aku akan mengajarimu itu" Kata Kakashi-sensei. Ia lalu mengeluarkan Icha Icha Paradi—

….

Tunggu….ia mengeluarkan buku PORNO?!

"Huh?" Aku bisa melihat jelas wajah kebingungan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Ayo serang aku!" Kakashi-sensei mulai membaca buku itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau membaca?!" Seru Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Lagipula, walau aku tak membaca tak akan ada bedanya kan?" Haha, dia benar-benar meremehkan kami.

"AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU HABIS-HABISAN!" Teriak Naruto, ia menendang Kakashi-sensei, tapi tak kena.

Ia menendang untuk kedua kalinya. Percuma, sekarang Kakashi-sensei lah yang mempunyai keuntungan, karena Naruto lengah.

"Huh?"

"Seorang Ninja tak boleh lengah di belakangnya, idiot" Kakashi-sensei membuat segel 'Harimau' di tangannya. Hei hei, aku tahu ini memang latihan, tapi masa ia mau menggunakan sebuah Ninjutsu pada orang SEBODOH Naruto?! Dipukul ataupun ditendang juga bisa kan?.

"NARUTO! Pergi dari situ! Kau akan terbunuh!" Kudengar teriakkan Sakura. Bodoh. Kalau kau teriak, Kakashi-sensei bisa menemukanmu dengan gampang.

"HUH?!"

"Terlambat~" Kakashi-sensei (kurasa) menyeringai lebar.

"Jurus Rahasia Terkuat Konoha…" Ucap Kakashi-sensei sebelum ia…

"DERITA SERIBU TAHUN!"

Menusuk… Pantat Naruto?

…

…

Kukira ia hebat… Masa, kayak gini?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakkan Naruto sangat kencang, aku menutup telinga. Walaupun begitu, kelihatannya memang sangat menyakitkan.

BYUR!

Naruto jatuh tepat di sungai. Kulihat Kakashi-sensei kembali membaca buku itu. Hah.. Kalau begini sih akan lama berakhirnya. Aku malas menonton pertandingan Kakashi-sensei dengan bocah super bodoh itu. Akhirnya aku hanya menatap langit dengan bosan. Beberapa kali kudengar teriakkan Naruto.

KRRR…

Ngomong-ngomong… Perutku lapar sekali. Dasar Naruto, kenapa aku harus teriak tentang perutmu yang lapar itu? Perutku jadi ikutan lapar deh..

Aku pun berdiri. Lupakan tes ini. Merepotkan sekali. Kulangkahkan kakiku, entah menuju kemana. Aku hanya mau berjalan-jalan sekitar sini. Mengabaikan rasa lapar dan teriakkan Naruto. Sepertinya ia kena jebakan Kakashi-sensei.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Kudengar teriakkan Sakura. Sepertinya ia dikalahkan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Hah.. Membosankan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku masih berjalan dengan tenang. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak di belakang.

"Aku tahu kau ada di situ, KAKASHI-SENSEI" Ucapku dengan tenang. 'Sesuatu' itu keluar dari semak-semak.

"Ahaha… Sudah kuduga, kaulah yang paling tidak bisa ditipu.. " Kakashi-sensei keluar sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Aku diam tak bergeming.

"Nah… Aku ingin tahu, seberapa hebat Misumi yang dulu selalu bersaing dengan Uchiha…" Kakashi-sensei menatapku. Aku menatapnya balik, tetap diam.

TRANG!

"Oh… Kau menarik~" Ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil (kurasa) tersenyum. Aku hanya menatap kunainya yang mau menusukku tadi, tapi kuhalangi dengan kunaiku.

Dengan cepat kupegang tangannya dan kutarik dia sampai ke belakangku.

"Huh?!

Dengan kunai yang masih kupegang di tangan kiri, aku mengarahkannya pada perut Kakashi-sensei.

Tapi sayang, Kakashi-sensei memakai Kawarimi no Jutsu. Ia meloncat menjauh dariku.

"Fuh.. Hampir saja.." Ucapnya. Aku tetap diam tak berkata apa-apa.

"Kurasa kau sudah tak perlu diajari lagi tentang Ninjutsu, Taijutsu dan Genjutsu lagi ya? Dari mukamu, aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau pernah mencoba satu persatu. Bahkan Genjutsu" Aku tetap diam. Buat apa aku menjawabnya?

"Ahahaha…. Bercanda. Aku sudah melihat data perkembanganmu dari Iruka, ia sering melihatmu berlatih ketiga itu" Aku diam lagi. Kakashi-sensei kelihatannya sudah menyerah untuk mencoba berbicara padaku, jarang ada orang yang tahan dengan 'kebisuanku'.

Dalam 1 detik saja, ia sudah berada di belakangku.

"Tapi kalau kau kalah disini.. Kau masih belum kuanggap~"

DUKK!

Walau begitu, aku tak akan kalah semudah itu.

"Ukh!"

Dengan cepat, aku sudah berada di belakangnya. Setelah menendang punggungnya, ia menjadi lengah. Dengan cepat kuambil loncengnya dan mundur menjauh. Kakashi-sensei terlihat kaget.

"Ah.. Sial.. Padahal kukira tak akan ada yang bisa mengambil…" Ia menghela nafas.

"Tapi, aku tak bilang jika aku tak bisa mengambilnya kembali, bukan?~" Aku tercengang melihat tangannya yang masih memegang 3 lonceng. Kulihat tanganku dengan cepat. Loncengnya tak ada.

"Seperti yang kubaca di datamu, kau masih lemah dalam soal genjutsu ya?" Aku hanya men'death-glare' Kakashi-sensei. Jadi yang tadi itu... Genjutsu?.

"Lain kali akan kuajarkan kau Genjutsu. Oh ya, kau hebat lho.." Setelah berkata itu, Kakashi-sensei menghilang pergi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Memang susah ya.. Mengalahkan Jounin.." Ucapku pelan. Ah, pasti semuanya sudah disuruh kumpul. Aku pun beranjak ppergi ke tempat mereka semua berada.

* * *

KRING!

Tepat saat aku sampai, bel itu berbunyi. Lalu Sakura dan Sasuke datang tak lama kemudian. Kulihat ke batang pohon disitu, oh… Jadi ada yang sudah diikat toh.

Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan si bodoh itu.

Aku pun duduk agak menjauh dari mereka bertiga. Kakashi-sensei berdiri di depan kami, dengan (kurasa) senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Kalian pasti lapar ya.. Oh ya tentang latihan ini…." Kakashi-sensei berhenti sesaat.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu mengembalikan kalian ke Akademi Ninja lagi.." Kami tercengang seketika. Kan tak ada satupun yang mengambil loncengnya, tapi kenapa?!

"Hei hei! Kalau begitu.. Kami berempat ini…!" Naruto berseru riang dengan badan masih terikat di batang pohon. Kakashi-sensei tersenyum.

"Yup! Kalian berempat… Lebih baik berhenti menjadi Ninja!"

Eh…?!

Apa yang ia bilang..?

"!?"

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 3 update.. Fyuh.. Agak susah bikin adegan action lewat tulisan.. Asalnya Akai bingung mau digimanain jadinya gini deh.. Arigatou yang udah nge-review!~**


	4. Quit as Ninja?

**Summary : "Me? My name is Misumi Akane, I don't have any dream. And just pretend that I never being here like you always do"**

**Warning! : OC's Story and Typo~**

**~4. Quit as Ninja?!**

* * *

"BERHENTI MENJADI NINJA?! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

Naruto berteriak dengan marah. Kali ini aku setuju dengannya.

"OK OK! Memang tak satupun dari kita mengambil loncengnya, tapi kenapa harus berhenti!?" Naruto terus berteriak marah.

"Karena kalian berempat.. Hanyalah bocah yang tak pantas menjadi ninja.." Jawaban Kakashi-sensei membuatku kesal sekali. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berlari ke Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

DUKK!

"Inilah mengapa kalian hanya bocah.." Ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menduduki badan Sasuke dengan kaki menginjak kepalanya.

"AH! Jangan injak Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura marah.

"Apakah kalian meremehkan ninja? Memangnya kalian piker kenapa kalian dipisahkan menjadi beberapa kelompok dan melakukan latihan ini?" Pertanyaan Kakashi-sensei yang lumayan sinis membuatku ikut berpikir. Benar juga, kenapa ya?

"Huh? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Secara singkat, kalian tak mengerti apa jawaban maksud dari latihan ini.."

"Jawaban?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Jawaban yang bisa membuat kalian lulus tes ini"

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memberitahu kami?"

"Huh…" Kakashi-sensei menghela nafas kecewa. Aku masih berpikir.

"AH SIAL! Kasih tahu saja apa jawabannya!" Teriak Naruto tak sabaran.

"KERJA SAMA" Jawaban Kakashi-sensei membuat kami serempak tercengang dan terdiam.

Kerja sama? Pantas saja aku tak tahu jawabannya.

Itu bukan AKU banget.

"Kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk mendapat lonceng ini"

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN KERJA SAMA?! Kan hanya ada tiga lonceng! Walau kita bekerja sama, pasti aka nada satu orang yang diikat! Itu hanya akan membuat kita bertarung satu sama lain!" Protes Sakura. Benar juga sih.

"Memang. Tes ini dibuat untuk membuat kalian bertarung satu sama lain"

"HUH?!"

"Tujuan dari ini adalah untuk melihat kapan kalian akan melupakan hal yang menarik bagi kalian saat ini, dan akhirnya bekerja sama. Tapi kalian berempat.."

"Sakura, daripada Naruto yang berada di depanmu, kau lebih peduli pada Sasuke yang entah kemana" Sakura tercengang mendengar namanya disebutkan. Semburat merah juga muncul di pipinya.

"Naruto! Kau hanya mencoba bertarung sendiri!" Naruto kelihatan menelan ludah.

"Sasuke! Kau hanya menganggap ketiga orang lainnya sebagai pengganggu, dan berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri!" Sasuke masih meringis kesakitan.

"Dan kau Akane, kau bahkan tak peduli pada tes ini dan menganggap tes ini hanyalah omong kosong" Aku menatap tajam Kakashi-sensei. Aku memang tak terlalu peduli pada tes ini.

"Sebuah misi itu diselesaikan oleh sebuah tim. Memang keahlian pribadi juga penting. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah kerja sama! Rasa individual akan menyebabkan salah seorang anggota dalam bahaya, bahkan mungkin terbunuh. Sebagai contohnya.." Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kunainya dan menaruhnya tepat di leher Sasuke.

"Sakura! Bunuh Naruto dan Akane! Kalau tidak, Sasuke akan mati!" Sakura dan Naruto tercengang. Aku hanya menatap mereka.

"APA?!" Naruto dengan panic berusaha bebas.

"Kalian mengerti? Jika salah satu dari kalian dijadikan tawanan, kalian akan mendapat pilihan yang sulit dan akhirnya mati. Kalian hanya akan membahayakan nyawa dalam misi seperti itu" Jelas Kakashi-sensei sambil beranjak berdiri dari tubuh Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura menghela nafas lega. Kakashi-sensei berjalan mendekati sebuah batu penuh dengan tulisan.

"Lihat ini, banyak sekali nama yang terukir di batu ini. Mereka adalah ninja yang diakui sebagi pahlawan oleh warga desa" Ucapan Kakashi-sensei membuat Naruto semangat.

"Hey! Hey! Aku memutuskan untuk menuliskan namaku disana juga! Pahlawan! Itulah yang kuinginkan!" Teriak Naruto super semangat. Haha, dasar hiperaktif. Aku sih udah agak lemas, perutku masih keroncongan.

"Tapi, mereka bukan pahlawan biasa…"

"Lalu, lalu?! Seperti apa mereka?!"

"….."

"Hey! Hey!"

"Mereka pahlawan yang gugur dalam misi" Kami seketika tercengang, Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Ini sebuah tugu peringatan. Nama sahabatku juga diukir disini.." Sahabat ya. Mungkin rasanya seperti jika nama "Kiba" terukir disitu.

"Kalian.. Aku akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi setelah makan siang. Tentu saja aku akan membuatnya lebih susah. Yang mau bertarung lagi, cepat makan sing. Tapi jangan kasih apapuun kepada Naruto"

"HUH?"

"Itu sebagai hukuman karena dia mau memakan makan siang itu sendirian. Yang mengasih makanannya pada Naruto, akan langsung gagal. Akulah yang berkuasa disini, mengerti?" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kakashi-sensei pergi dengan cepat.

"HEH! Aku tak butuh makan untuk menyerangmu!"

KRRRR…

Tapi perutmu mengatakan hal yang berbeda, Naruto.

Kami pun mengambil makan siang itu. Tapi.. Setelah kupikir baik-baik, merepotkan juga jika Naruto nanti tak bisa menyerang karena kelaparan. Jadi? Aku tak menyentuh makan siang itu.

"Ehm, Akane? Kau tak makan?" Tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya dengan heran. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Aku tak lapar. Buat kau saja, Naruto" Ucapku sambil memalingkan muka. Berharap perutku tak berbunyi.

"Eh?" Naruto menatapku heran. Bisa kurasakan Sasuke juga melirikku sebentar. Aku kembali menatap mereka.

"Ini" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerahkan makan siangnya pada Naruto. Tentu saja hal ini membuat kami tercengang.

"Hey, Akane dan Sasuke-kun sama saja… Tadi kan sensei bilang—" Ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Tak apa. Aku tak merasakannya disini. Lagipula jika ia tak makan, Ia hanya akan menghambat kita" Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Membuat Naruto terlihat malu.

Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, menyerahkan makan siangnya juga. Aku hanya terdiam menatap kelakuan kedua orang itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe.. Trims"

Tepat saat Naruto berterima kasih, asap putih tiba-tiba menyelimuti pandangan di depan kami. Seperti ada yang meledak.

"A-APA INI?!"

"Kalian ini!" Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba berlari kearahk kami. Aku yang kaget, langsung mengambil kunai dari saku peralatan ninjaku.

"KYAAA!"

"Lulus~"

Tunggu…. Apa dia bilang?

Lulu—

Hei, ini tak mungkin kan? Apa dia mempermainkan kami?

"Heh~" Kakashi-sensei tersenyum. Kami terheran-heran.

"L-Lulus?! Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Kalianlah yang pertama. Yang sebelumnya selalu melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, mereka semua hanyalah orang bodoh" Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Huh?"

"?"

"Seorang ninja harus melihat yang terdalam dari yang terdalam. Ninja yang melanggar peraturan memang disebut sampah, tapi apa kalian tahu? Ninja yang tak memikirkan teman sekelompoknya lebih rendah dari sampah!" Penjelasan Kakashi-sensei membuatku terpana.

_Ninja yang tak memikirkan teman sekelompoknya lebih rendah dari sampah…_ Aku tak sadar bahwa kata-kata it terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Dan aku tak pernah tahu bahwa… Kata-kata itulah yang akan terus kuingat sampai dewasa.

Nah, latihan berakhir disini. Kalian semua lulus! OK! Mulai besok Team #7 akan mulai melaksanakn misi besok!" Aku terdiam. Agak seneng juga sih..

"YAY! Aku berhasil! Berhasil! Ninja! NINJA!"

"Nah ayo pergi.." Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Mulai berjalan bersama Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto? Oh.. Si bodoh itu masih terikat di batang pohon.

"SIAL! AKU TAHU INI AKAN TERJADI! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!"

Aku hanya menutup telinga. Dasar bodoh, tapi berkat kebodohanmulah kami bisa lulus. Yah untuk kali ini, aku berterima kasih padamu.

* * *

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

"Biasa. Hanya saja, kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku agak terpana"

"Oh ya? Hebat juga dia… Bisa membuat seorang Akane terpana"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah tidak! Ngomong-ngomong, apa kata-katanya?"

"….."

"Hei, ayo kasih tahu~"

"….."

"Ayo ka—"

"Ninja yang melanggar peraturan memang disebut sampah, tapi Ninja yang tak memikirkan teman sekelompoknya lebih rendah dari sampah"

Kiba terdiam. Tapi kurasa bukan karena terpana, tapi kurasa ia sedang mencoba mencerna kata-kata tadi. - -"

"Pfftt~ Berarti, Akane lebih rendah dari sampah dong?~"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wooff!"

"Ahahaha~~ Bercanda kok.."

Aku mengelus-elus Akamaru yang duduk di pangkuanku. Haha, dia selalu di pangkuanku kan? Pernah suatu kali Kiba pura-pura menangis karena Akamaru kadang lebih memilihku daripada dia.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku pada Kiba.

"Biasa saja… Kami juga lulus kok" Kiba nyengir lebar.

"Kau mau misi seperti apa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hm.. Yang tak terlalu merepotkan, melelahkan, membosankan, mu—"

"Iya iya! Aku tahu tipemu.. " Kiba memotong ucapanku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Woof!~" Akamaru naik ke pundakku.

"Kau… Mau sama dia, Akamaru?" Aku terdiam. Mendengarkan obrolan Kiba dan Akamaru. Kadang aku tak mengerti, kenapa ya Klan Inuzuka bisa berbicara dengan anjingnya?

"Apa kau mengkhianatiku?!" Teriak Kiba sok dramatis. Akamaru hanya menjilat-jilat pipiku.

"Biarkan dia bersamaku"

"Woof!~ Woof!~"

"Akane, kau jahat!"

"Tumben kau bilang aku jahat.."

"Hahahaha!~" Kiba tertawa lagi. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa ada orang yang bisa tertawa terus.

"Besok kau mulai melaksanakan misi?"

"Yup!~"

"Hm…"

"Hei.. Aku tahu kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu!~ Bilang aja!"

"Huh, berusahalah untuk tak mati besok"

"Hei! Kau pikir aku lemah?!"

"Ah tidak" Karena Kakashi-sensei bilang nama sahabatnya terukir di batu tadi, aku jadi teringat terus. Dari tadi terpikir.. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti nama Kiba yang terukir di batu itu.

"Jangan khawatir.. Aku tak akan mati semudah itu" Kiba menyenggol lenganku dengan seringai lebar.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Kelihatan dari wajahmu tahu~ Kan sudah kubilang aku bisa membaca pikira—"

"Ekspresi"

"Ahaha~ Iya iya.. Aku bisa membaca ekspresimu dari wajahmu itu~"

"Hm"

"Lagipula, aku tak keberatan jika aku mati karena melindungimu!" Ucap Kiba tanpa ragu. Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu"

"Eh? Kenapa?~ Akane cemas?~" Goda Kiba sambil terkekeh. Aku tak menjawab. Sibuk berpikir.

Aku baru menyadari satu hal saat ini. Satu hal yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku. Satu hal yang ternyata benar-benar penting bagiku.

Aku takut kehilangan Kiba.

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter 4 update~~ **

**Time for disclaimer! Kuserahkan padamu... NARUTO!~**

**Naruto : Aku jarang muncul ya.. Hiks. Malah Kiba yang harusnya jarang muncul (Kiba : HOI!), lebih banyak muncul disini. Aku kan Peran Utama, Akai-chan... Huwa...**

**Akai : Iya iya.. Nanti kau akan lebih banyak muncul kok! Tenang saja~**

**Naruto : Benarkah?~~ Lebih banyak muncul daripada Kiba?**

**Akai : Ya nggaklah.. Kan disini Kiba itu temen deketnya Akane, makanya dia pasti sering muncul!~**

**Naruto : Ah? Temen apa TTM?~**

**Akai : *whisper* Sebenarnya sih kayaknya TTM~**

**Kiba : Heh! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!**

**Akane : ...**

**Akai dan Naruto : Ahahhahaha~ Tidak...~~**

**Akai : Ekhem, sudahlah! Naruto, mulai!**

**Naruto : SIP!**

**Naruto miliki Masashi Kishimoto-san, Akai-chan hanya mempunyai OC dan beberapa jalan cerita!**

**Akai : Jaa minna-san!~ ;) Sampai jumpa di chapter 5!~~**

**Akane : Kenapa aku berpasangan sama bocah anjing itu...?**

**Kiba : HEI! Aku juga sebenarnya tak mau berpasangan dengan gadis dingin sepertimu!**

**Akane : Salah kau sendiri, jatuh cinta pada gadis dingin ini...**

**Kiba : A-AKU TAK JATUH CINTA PADAMU KOK!**

**Akane : Lalu? Apa maksud dari 'Aku akan melindungimu' dan 'aku tak apa mati untukmu'?**

**Kiba : I-Itu.. Itu bukan apa-apa!**

**Akai : Ah sudahlah kalian ini! Jangan pacaran disini!~**

**Kiba : Ka-KAMI TIDAK! _ **

**Akane : Merepotkan..**

**Kiba : Akh! Terserah!**

**Akai : Sudah sudah...~ **


End file.
